


Mirlo

by Abriluno



Category: Original Work
Genre: Lima, M/M, Shonen-ai
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abriluno/pseuds/Abriluno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Antes del adiós.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirlo

**Author's Note:**

> Fernand (c) Abriluno  
> Maxance Ritter (c) Siddhartha

Cuando el hombre despertó temprano esa mañana, el joven Ritter aún yacía en brazos de Morfeo. Escondido de miradas o dobles intenciones, sonrió y avecinó la punta de su nariz hasta la cálida piel de la espalda, esa moteada de diferente tonalidades de pequeños lunares. Respiró su aroma en silencio sacro, como si de pronto le pareciera tan divino como casto. Miró a través de la espesura informe de la cabellera castaña y deseó que nuevamente estuviese anocheciendo para no tener que despegar el cuerpo de las sábanas o de ese joven banquero.

La tarde anterior había encontrado una nota en uno de los cajones del escritorio cuando buscaba más tinta, la letra caligráfica le había llamado la atención. No supo qué lógica le levó a terminar con sus interrogantes y se vio leyéndola ávidamente, aún sin sacarla de su escondite. Pero él se acercaba y tuvo que rápido sacar lo que buscaba, cerró el cajón. Se puso a hacer anotaciones poco elaboradas sobre la hoja de música. 

Aún recordaba las palabras, un lugar, una fecha y una hora. 

Max se iba a marchar.

Ante aquel panorama, sólo se atrevió a abrazarlo posesivamente una vez más bajo la cama, a tocar sus partes íntimas y capturar su aroma en la memoria. Era cierto que aún no lo conocía bien, pero en él veía la imagen de todo cuanto le inspiraba.

Mirlo… negro como el dolor sublime que le elevaba, negro como la noche profunda y como el tiempo en soledad.


End file.
